Colorful Friendship
by Maarii
Summary: Amigos de infância. Quando em um acampamento, beneficios começam a aparecer. A cabana número 18 não será apenas um refúgio. Será agora - uma cabana de diversão. Lemmons. ExB
1. Chapter 1

**n.a: **_Olá meninas! eu estou com mais uma ideia de fic. Um acampamento, uma cabana abandonada, e dois amigos. Que realmente não são nem um pouco santos. Espero que gostem. Não deixem de ler minhas outras fics. Terá lemmons. bgs_

_

* * *

_

There's a haze above my TV

_(Há uma neblina sobre minha TV)_

That changes everything I see

_(Isto modifica tudo que vejo)_

And maybe if I continue watching

_(E talvez se eu continuar assistindo)_

**New Perspective – Panic At the Disco**

**--**

Bella POV

Eram quatro e meia da manhã e a gente continuava a baixar musicas toscas. Sempre fazíamos isso – virar a noite baixando musica ou fazendo coisas inúteis na Internet. Era sempre Edward, Bella e Bella, Edward.

Nós tínhamos dezessete anos e nos conhecíamos desde pequenos. Sempre vivíamos na casa um do outro e não tínhamos problemas em dormirmos juntos – quero dizer, dormir no sentido literal da palavra.

Ele era meu melhor amigo, a pessoa mais incrível e chata que eu conhecia. De implicar com meus namorados a me consolar quando eu estava triste, era ele, o único que podia fazer isso.

Edward Cullen, tinha dois irmãos – Alice, sua irmã gêmea e minha melhor amiga. E Emmett, de dezoito anos, mas parecia ter cinco, que eu considerava meu irmão urso.

Nós éramos um sexteto incluindo os irmãos Hale – meus primos – Rose namorava Emmett e Jasper tinha um caso com Alice.

- Edward! – estava rindo feito uma idiota – essa musica me lembra o Emmett.

Puxei o mouse de sua mão e fiz o download da musica. Pus a musica pra tocar e ele riu

- não lembra o Emmett? – perguntei

- Muito! – Ele riu - _sucking too hard on your lollipop, oh love's gonna get you down _– ele imitou a voz do Mika – vamos Bella! Cante comigo.

- _Say love, say love, Oh love's __gonna__ get you down. _– Cantamos juntos rindo.

A porta abriu com uma força desnecessária - levamos um susto.

- vocês querem por favor me deixar dormir? – reclamou uma Alice despenteada.

- dormir ou fazer outra coisa? – impliquei.

- cala a boca Isabella! Deixa eu e Jasper nos divertirmos – ela sorriu maliciosa e saiu do quarto

- mas o que? – Edward disse raivoso – Alice volta aqui! – ele gritou e eu segurei seu braço

- é brincadeira dela.

Ele olhou para a porta e eu apertei seu braço.

- vamos dormir antes que você tenha uma crise e acabe acordando o resto da casa.

Desligamos o computador e fomos para o banheiro. Era uma mania nossa – desde crianças – escovar o dente um do outro. Sei que é estranho, mas nunca mais conseguimos parar.

Me joguei em sua cama me espalhando toda. Senti logo um peso subindo na cama e me empurrar pro lado.

- Chega pra lá, magrela!

- vou te mostrar a magrela. – bati em seu braço

- vem me mostra então. – passou a perna pesada em cima de mim e deu um beijo no meu pescoço

- amanhã de manhã! – resmunguei colocando o rosto em seu peito – to com sono

- amanhã eu te pego!

- ta me prometendo isso há quatro anos.

Ele riu.

- Boa noite, Bells!

- Boa noite, Edward!

Cai no sono rapidamente.

Edward POV

Era estranho que eu já tivesse acostumado em dormir ao lado da Bella. Não estranhava em nada sua presença ali – pelo contrário – me agradava dormir ao seu lado.

Muitas namoradas terminaram comigo por ciúmes dela, mas sempre foi ela, sempre seria ela. Aquela chata, insuportável da Isabella Swan.

Acordei e tateei a cama em busca dela, mas não encontrei nada. Milagre! Bella acordando cedo. Enrolei mais um pouquinho na cama e levantei – pois tocava uma musica absurdamente alta lá embaixo. Alice.

Cheguei na janela e vi que minha irmã dava uma festa na piscina. A sorte dela era que Esme e Carlisle eram liberais e não estavam em casa. Pois se eles soubessem que grande parte do segundo ano da Los Angeles High School estava aqui em casa – a matariam.

Olhando para as pessoas lá embaixo vi minha irmã sentada em uma das espreguiçadeiras, tomando Sol, ao seu lado Rosalie e do lado de Rose uma garota linda.

Não sabia quem era, mas tinha um corpo muito, muito gostoso! - O óculos gigante não deixava que eu reconhecesse quem era – o cabelo grande e cacheado cor de chocolate combinavam perfeitamente com a pele clara – a boca! Ah, a boca, era recheada e avermelhada, deu uma vontade louca de morder. Provar seu gosto.

Usava um biquíni pequeno, azul. Era tomara que caia – amarrado no pescoço - o que realçava ainda mais seus fartos seios. Aquela menina estava me enlouquecendo, eu precisava sentir o corpo dela no meu. Agora!

Escutei um barulho no corredor – alguém provavelmente passava – abri a porta e vi que era Emmett. O puxei para dentro do quarto e fechei a porta.

- Bom dia, Eddie! – odiava quando ele me chamava assim

- Eddie é o... – me controlei. Precisava da ajuda do meu irmão – Emmett eu preciso da sua ajuda.

- ah! Quando precisa do Emmett, rapidinho para os xingamentos – se fez de ofendido.

- cala a boca! – o puxei pra perto da janela – tem uma garota ali! Que...Meu Deus!

- a Rosalie é minha! – deu um soco em meu braço

- porra cara! – torci o rosto – não é a Rosalie. É uma moreninha de biquíni azul. Muito gata. – avistei a garota – ali! – apontei.

Emmett ficou me encarando por um longo tempo sem demonstrar expressão alguma.

- você sabe quem é? – perguntei

- ta falando sério, Edward? – disse – tem certeza que não sabe?

- Se eu soubesse eu não estaria perguntando. Ela é muito gata!

Meu irmão teve uma crise histérica de risos.

- porra cara! Não ri, sabe muito bem que ela é linda – não estava cego, estava? A visão do segundo andar da casa, não era tão ruim

- Que ela é bonita eu sei que é – se acalmava – mas eu não acredito que você não saiba quem é.

- quem é, Emmett!? – já estava furioso

- é a Bella!

Como assim? Não, não ela! Bella não tinha esse corpo todo, Bella pra mim ainda era uma garotinha, nós brincávamos juntos quando crianças.

- Se liga na sua namoradinha que eu preciso ir lá embaixo, ajudar no churrasco – Emmett saiu do quarto.

Ainda estava em estado de choque. Fui tomar um banho frio para melhorar isso.

Bella POV

A casa de Alice estava cheia, era só a noticia de que a piscina dos Cullen estaria liberada que enchia de gente.

Levantei da minha espreguiçadeira e fui em direção à churrasqueira para ver se havia algo pronto.

Antes de chegar perto da churrasqueira, Mike Newton – um garoto que andava conosco que tinha uma carinha de bebe – chegou perto de mim.

- Uau Bella! – ele me comeu com os olhos de cima a baixo – você está linda.

- Obrigada Mike! – sorri sedutoramente só para curtir com a cara dele – como você está?

- be-bem! – gaguejou. Segurei uma risada – e você?

- eu estou ótima! – ajeitei a parte de baixo do meu biquíni. Senti o seu olhar nela.

- Bella. você quer sair comigo?

Mandou direto. Eu não tive tempo para preparar o fora direito.

- Mike! – sorri me desculpando – hoje não dá, tenho que ajudar Alice numas coisas.

- ah... e não dá pra marcar outro dia?

- não dá! É o ultimo fim de semana antes das aulas acabarem. Queremos fazer umas coisas úteis antes de virarmos sedentárias.

- ah ta!

- preciso ir, Mike! – dei um beijo no canto de sua boca.

Seu rosto ficou muito vermelho e eu ri. Andei em direção a churrasqueira e mais uma vez fui parada – só que dessa vez por um tapa na bunda.

- você realmente não presta! – era Jake. Meu Jake! Minha coisa gay.

Jacob Black era a coisa mais gay que existia na face da terra. Eu o amava tanto.

- Jake! – o abracei – você aqui?

- acha que perderia alguma festa de Alice?

- é claro que não! Alice é a melhor.

- Alice sempre foi a melhor – sorriu – então, quem é a vitima de hoje?

Dei um tapa no seu ombro.

- Ei. Não pense coisas assim de mim.

- eu não estou pensando nada!

- Eu não sou uma vadia.

- Você é uma vadia sim, querida! – me roubou um selinho – Só não é vulgar. O que é uma coisa muito bonita, continue assim! Cachorra por debaixo dos panos.

Ri.

- melhor ser assim do que ser igual a – dei uma olhada para Tanya Denali. A garota mais vulgar de toda LAHS, nunca nos demos bem! Talvez por eu influenciar Edward a não ficar com ela – bem, você já sabe o nome.

- Isso mesmo,Isabella! Não quero você com Tanya e suas galinhas. – citou Lauren Mallory e Jéssica Stanley.

- não vou ser! – sorri – sou só vadia da Rose e da Alice.

Sobre o ombro de Jacob havia um garoto de costas e sem camisa, seu cabelo era acobreado e descabelado, a bunda – ah! A bunda! Ele tinha uma bunda linda. Sim, eu sempre fui tarada por bunda de homem. – perfeita! Já tinha achado a minha vitima.

- Jake!

- sim?

- achei a vitima.

- hm – sorriu – quem é o próximo garoto a correr atrás de Isabella Swan?

- aquele ali – apontei – sabe quem é?

Ele olhou e depois me encarou

- Bella...é o Edward!

Ah meu Deus! Não, eu não pensei nisso. Edward não.

- uou! – arregalei os olhos – esquece o que eu te falei.

Apertou os olhos.

- sei...

- vou lá falar com ele! – dei um tapa na sua bunda.

Sai e andei para perto de Edward. Confusa com o que tinha acontecido. Ele conversava com Emmett – que apontou pra mim quando me aproximei.

- bom dia Bela Adormecida! – o abracei. Sentindo uma corrente elétrica passar pelo meu corpo. – dormiu bem?

- do seu lado... – beijou minha bochecha – sempre.

- ridículo.

***

A festa continuou por um bom tempo – é claro que a casa dos Cullen estava trancada. Então as pessoas só tinham acesso ao lado de fora da mansão.

Meu celular estava preso na lateral da parte de baixo do biquíni – senti-o vibrar na minha perna. – entrei na casa. Só os Cullen, meus primos e eu podiam entrar na mansão.

- alo? – atendi

- Bella! – era Esme. – querida, graças a Deus que você atendeu.

- aconteceu alguma coisa, Esme?

- não! nada com que precise se preocupar. Você ainda está lá em casa?

- estou sim.

- estou tentando ligar para aí e ninguém atende. – me aproximei do telefone perto do sofá e vi quinze ligações perdidas.

- deve estar no mudo. Vou ver.

- obrigada. Querida, poderia avisar a Alice que já estamos saindo daqui?

- ãh?! – o choque passou pelo meu corpo.

- é! Avise a Alice que estamos voltando de viagem hoje. Daqui a cinco horas chegaremos.

- o-ok! – respondi.

- obrigada, querida.

- nada.

Desliguei o telefone tentando processar o que aconteceu.

Sai correndo, tropeçando nas pessoas que passavam por mim e ouvindo reclamações. Procurei Edward, Alice ou Emmett mas não encontrei nenhum dos três. Bateu o desespero.

Avistei de longe um casal se pegando num canto da casa. Alice e Jasper. Dei graças a Deus por encontrá-los.

- Vem rápido! – puxei os dois

- calma Bells, o que houve? – perguntou Alice.

- precisamos achar Emm, Rose e Edward!

Estávamos correndo. Demos sorte de encontrar os três perto da churrasqueira. Entramos na casa e eu ofeguei.

- O que aconteceu Bella? – perguntou Emmett

- seus pais! – respirei fundo – ligaram pra mim. Estão voltando.

- O que?! – disseram todos menos Alice. – como vamos tirar quase setenta pessoas dessa casa? – continuou Rosalie

- relaxa gente! – Alice sorriu – a chuva vai colocar todo mundo pra fora.

- que chuva Alice? – estava fazendo um Sol de rachar – não está chovendo.

- não! mais vai chover. – nisso ela saiu saltitando para fora da casa

- alguém tem uma idéia mais racional de tirar dezenas de pessoas de casa? – perguntou Edward.

No momento em que Edward terminou de falar uma trovoada forte assustou todos nós – me fazendo dar um pulo.

- Eu não disse? – Alice voltou.

Vi pela porta de vidro, que a maioria das pessoas corriam pra fora da casa.

- Cruzes garota! – gritou Emmett – _tu_ não é minha irmã, não. garota possuída. – Jasper deu um tapa em seu braço.

- Alice você é muito estranha, garota.

Deu de ombros.

- precisamos limpar as coisas lá fora. – Alice sorriu.

***

A casa estava vazia e toda limpa. Era incrível que em todas as festas de Alice – sobrava para nós seis limpar a casa toda.

Depois de todos estarem de banho tomado, estávamos sentados na sala – a luz acabara a algum tempo. Só tínhamos a luz da rua adentrando a casa e o barulho insuportável de chuva.

Emmett – que estava deitado no chão. Levantou-se rapidamente:

- tive uma idéia.

- não, Emmett! – falou Edward – não vamos fazer isso.

- mas vocês nem sabe o que vamos fazer.

- a idéia veio da sua cabeça – completei – coisa boa não é.

- deixem ele falar! – disse Alice – pode não ser uma coisa _muito_ ruim

- obrigado oompa loompa! – eu ri – vamos jogar verdade ou conseqüência?

- pode ser – falou Rose – não temos nada_ mesmo_ pra fazer.

***

O jogo já rolava a um bom tempo. A luz já tinha voltado e nós continuamos a jogar. Edward tinha pedido um desafio para Emmett – que havia dito que guardaria o desafio para depois.

- Verdade ou desafio, Bella? – perguntou Emm.

- desafio! – eu nunca escolhia desafio do Emmett. Sabia que ele acabaria comigo no segundo em que abrisse a boca.

- ótimo! – sorriu presunçoso – Edward – olhou para o irmão – irei usar o seu desafio junto com o da Bella.

- hm – encarei-o – o que temos que fazer?

- simples! – sorriu mais ainda – terão que se beijar. E não é beijo na bochecha, nem selinho. É beijão; aqueles que vocês dão quando vão para festas pegar...

- Emmett a gente já entendeu – respondeu Edward

- Vão cumprir? – perguntou Jasper.

- Sim! – respondemos juntos. De alguma maneira, eu queria beijar Edward.

Levantei – sentindo os olhares arregalados de Alice e Rose e vendo o sorriso escroto de Emmett – e segurei a mão de Edward o puxando para o pé da escada. Subi no primeiro degrau e fiquei de frente a ele.

- posso? – perguntei olhando em seus olhos.

Não precisou nem responder. Pois já tinha colado nossos lábios, uma corrente elétrica passou pelo meu corpo, o beijo começou calmo – mas logo estava violento.

Minhas mãos foram para dentro do seu cabelo o puxando para mim – suas mãos apertavam minha cintura de uma maneira gostosa.

Ele me empurrou para a parede e roçou um pouco em mim – aquilo estava pessoal demais – e eu estava adorando! Mordi de leve seu lábio, o que o estimulou – aprofundou ainda mais o beijo.

Não sabia quanto tempo estava ali – beijando o meu melhor amigo – só não queria que acabasse. Estava bom demais.

A porta da casa foi aberta e a luz da sala – que estava desligada. Só os dois abajures acesos – foi ligada. Pisquei algumas vezes – tendo que parar o beijo, infelizmente, - e vi Esme e Carlisle nos olhando vitoriosos.

- ah! – Esme segurou o braço do marido – olha que orgulho! O único filho solteiro namorando, e logo a melhor amiga! – ela veio até nós e nos abraçou – eu sabia que ficariam juntos.

Meu rosto queimava de tanta vergonha.

- Mãe!...mãe!...MÃE! – chamou Edward. Enquanto ela parava de nos abraçar – não estamos namorando.

- então estão o que? – nos encarou – ficando?

- não! – respondemos juntos.

- então estão o que?

- somos amigos! – respondi dando de ombros

- e o beijo...?

- ah! – Edward passou a mão nos cabelos – foi só...uma brincadeira.

- brincadeira?

- é – olhou para baixo de vergonha – verdade ou desafio...você sabe...

Ela o encarou depois se aproximou do marido.

- ta vendo, Carlisle! – deu um tapa em seu braço – Se você não tivesse me pedido em namoro eu poderia beijar uns amigos meus.

Nós sete rimos. Enquanto Carlisle olhava furioso para Esme.

- Nada disso! – ele passou o braço pelo pescoço dela – você é só minha.

Rimos mais ainda. Eles cumprimentaram cada um de nós e contaram sobre a viagem a Europa, dizendo como era lindo cada lugar e nos mostrando as fotos.

***

- vai dormir aqui? – perguntou Edward a mim.

- não!

- por que?

- eu estou aqui há quatro dias. – continuei – sinto falta da minha cama.

- quer carona amanhã para o colégio?

- ah! Isso eu quero...mas e Emmett e Alice?

- eles devem ir naquela coisa amarela que Alice chama de carro – eu ri do comentário sobre o porsche amarelo-canário de Alice.

- então ta! Amanhã eu te espero.

- as sete e meia, ok?

- ok! – dei um beijo em sua bochecha e fui para casa

Nós morávamos em um condomínio fechado na área residencial de Los Angeles. Porém apesar de estarmos no mesmo condomínio – eu andava cerca de uns cinco minutos para chegar em casa.

Assim que abri a porta e acendi a luz da sala de estar vi a única coisa que eu nunca desejaria ter visto em toda minha vida.

- Ah Meu Deus! – gritei e sai de casa fechando a porta

Com certeza ver os pais transando no tapete da sala de estar não era a melhor visão do mundo.

- Bella! – minha mãe abriu a porta e tocou em meu ombro

- Não toca em mim! – gritei. Ela rapidamente tirou a mão – essa sua mão cheia de...ARGH!

- ah garota! – ela deu de ombros – como se nunca tivesse feito isso.

Realmente eu já tinha feito, mas nunca havia sido pega no flagra.

- mãe! – a olhei. Então percebi suas roupas. Reneé só vestia uma bermuda larga e soutien – vai colocar uma roupa, Reneé!

- Bella, é só soutien. Não tem problema!

- Meu Deus! – olhei pro céu – não tinha uma família mais normal?

Reneé riu.

- entra logo! – ela me puxou, mas eu desviei de novo de suas mãos nojentas – seu pai está se vestindo.

- que bom!

- Charlie! – ela gritou – à noite a gente continua, amor.

- Pára Reneé – a encarei furiosa – eu vou pro meu quarto. Estou com sono.

- hm...sei! – subi as escadas – Bella? – me virei – passe algum creme fixador no corpo antes de dormir, senão amanhã acordará descascando. Está super bronzeada – sorri

- obrigada, Reneé.

Entrei no quarto e fui direto para minha suíte tomar banho. Assim que sai passei meu creme pós Sol e fui dormir, tendo uma noite longa – e sonhando com outro beijo do Edward. Estranho, muito estranho.

***

Acordei mais cedo do que esperava. Abri a janela do meu quarto e vi o Sol reaparecer no céu, melhor! Muito melhor.

Tomei um banho tranqüilo e vesti uma blusa do Read Dogs com uma mini saia jeans e all star vermelho. Prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e coloquei os óculos escuros na cabeça.

Desci para tomar meu café da manhã – e não encontrei ninguém! Graças a Deus! – peguei um pouco de cereal e comi com leite. Subi de novo para escovar os dentes e escutei a buzina do Volvo.

Corri para o carro, tropeçando algumas vezes.

- Bom dia, Edward! – dei um beijo na sua bochecha. Percebi que ele me olhava sem entender – o que houve?

- está doente?

- não, por que?

- de saia! – apontou

- ah... – dei de ombros – resolvi inovar.

Balançou a cabeça algumas vezes. No caminho até a escola ficamos falando as besteiras de sempre – sem tensão sobre o beijo de ontem.

Ele estacionou o Volvo do lado do porsche chamativo de Alice. Os quatro estavam encostados no capô do carro. Edward – como sempre – abriu a porta para mim.

- obrigada! – sorri e abracei sua cintura com uma mão, enquanto caminhávamos para perto de nossos amigos – bom dia gente.

- bom dia! – responderam em coro – Bellinha! – continuou Emmett – nós dois temos o primeiro tempo juntos, não é? – na LAHS algumas aulas do segundo ano eram juntas com a do terceiro.

- sim, por que?

- porque eu quero falar com você algo sério – comecei a rir – o que foi?

- Você nunca fala algo sério, Emmett!

- é, mais dessa vez eu vou – piscou um olho. O sinal tocou alertando o primeiro tempo – vamos?

Me soltei de Edward e caminhei para o lado de Emmett – que passou o braço pelo meu pescoço e olhou pra trás soltando:

- é minha agora! - Rosalie nem ligava mais para essas brincadeiras de Emmett. Ainda mais comigo. E Edward ignorava, mas por que, desta vez, vi raiva em seus olhos?

***

O Sr. Berty estava bastante atrasado – e por isso a maioria dos alunos conversava fora dos seus lugares. Eu estava sentada na mesa de Emmett conversando com uma garota do terceiro ano – quando ele chegou e sentou em sua cadeira.

- Bella! – a garota se retirou – vamos conversar.

- sobre o que quer conversar?

- você e o Edward ontem. Não tive tempo de falar só com você.

- o que tem eu e Edward?

- o beijo de ontem.

- foi só um beijo, Emm. Não tem nada a mais nisso.

- foi à mesma coisa que ele disse.

- foi?!

- sim! – sorriu – disse que vocês são só amigos.

- e somos. Só amigos.

- mas isso não vai impedir de eu zoar vocês – gargalhou – aquele beijo me deixou com...

- Emmett pára! – quase gritei e ele riu. Ouvi um pigarro e vi que o diretor estava na nossa sala. Todos os alunos foram para seus lugares.

Sentei na minha carteira – ao lado de Emmett – e cruzei as pernas. O Sr. Greene começou a falar:

- bom dia alunos! – respondemos em coral – essa seria a ultima semana de aula, se não fosse um imprevisto que aconteceu na reunião dos pais. – suspirou – os alunos do segundo e do terceiro ano irão para o acampamento Valley na sexta.

Uma onda de reclamações surgiu na sala.

- posso terminar de falar? – suspirou. A turma fez silencio – terão que ir de qualquer jeito, os pais de vocês já deram a autorização. Precisamos levantar fundos para a escola e encontramos essa maneira. – ele continuou a falar sobre o acampamento. Enquanto eu lembrava a época em que era pequena e ia para lá – o ônibus sairá as quatro e meia da manhã daqui, então precisaram estar aqui às quatro horas. Essa semana as aulas foram suspensas – todos gritaram – ficaram um mês lá. Podem ir para casa.

Até que não era uma idéia muito ruim. Sempre gostei de acampamentos. Adorava ir quando pequena e dividir a mesma cabana com Rose e Alice. E fugir para a cabana 18 – a cabana abandonada – com Edward.

Talvez não fosse má idéia passar este mês lá – sentia que alguma coisa boa estava por vir. Só não sabia o que.

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Ta vendo o botãozinho verde, sexy ( ou não) aqui em baixo! Isso esse mesmo, escrito: Review this Story/ Chapter, clica nele e me diz que ta lendo ou um comentário.**

**Beeeijocas! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Uau! Nem acreditei quando vi o numero de reviews. Desculpem a demora, mas se perceberem eu não postei nenhuma fic tem um tempinho. Falta de inspiração, foi uma crise louca. Espero que gostem._

_

* * *

  
_

Porque eu só vivo pensando em você.  
E é sem querer, você não sai da minha cabeça mais.  
Eu só vivo acordada a sonhar.  
Imaginar.  
Às vezes penso ser um sonho impossível.  
Uma ilusão terrível será?

**Pensando em você – Babado Novo**

**--**

Bella POV

Passei o resto da semana com Alice e Rose – diziam que tínhamos que aproveitar os últimos contatos com urbanização – ou seja – shopping e baladas, todos os dias.

Era quinta feira à noite, estava passando esses dias na casa dos meus primos – pois meus pais estavam viajando. Eles moravam sozinhos, e, o que era para ser uma casa bagunçada – era mecanicamente toda organizada – graças a Jasper e sua mania louca por limpeza.

- Já sei! – Alice que estava lá. Pulou do sofá – vamos sair.

- Allie – disse Rose – não dá. Amanhã temos que acordar às 3 horas da manhã. Fica impossível chegarmos aqui às 2h.

- então vamos fazer uma festa? – sorriu – só nós seis.

- é algo a se pensar – respondeu Jasper – só terão que prometer não jogar nada no chão e nem derramar nada.

- Jasper! – fiz carinha de bebe – a gente promete não fazer bagunça.

Revirou os olhos.

- tudo bem! – sorriu – tem uma caixa de redbull e uma de ice lá dentro, vou colocar no freezer pra gelar um pouco e fazer uns petiscos – comemoramos.

Ligamos para Edward e Emmett, em cinco minutos eles já estavam lá.

- então a loirinha deixou fazer festa? – disse Emmett rindo e carregando mais uma caixa de redbull nas costas.

- Emmett – eu que estava jogada no sofá, fiquei de joelhos – Já tem redbull aí, sabe como Alice fica.

- é melhor esconder essa caixa – disse Edward dando um beijo na minha bochecha – Bells o que aconteceu com seu cabelo?

- Chapinha. Virei Barbie-California da Alice, hoje. – revirei os olhos – vou ajudar Jasper.

Tive que sair dali. Edward estava muito lindo e não fazia nada bem a minha sanidade mental ficar perto do meu melhor amigo, que eu estava louca para pegar – de novo.

Cheguei na cozinha e vi que Jasper fritava umas batatas fritas, na fritadeira tinha uns salgadinhos e na mesa tinha uns biscoitos salgados. Uma coisa bizarra de Jasper era que ele fritava as coisas e o cheiro de óleo não ficava na cozinha.

- Jazz – abri a geladeira – tem refrigerante?

- coloquei uns quatro no congelador.

Assenti e fiquei um pouco na cozinha – quando ele terminou de fritar tudo, e a cozinha estava impecavelmente limpa. Fomos para sala – a mesinha de centro estava encostada no canto da sala. Os três sofás ficaram em forma de U – formando uma pista de dança.

A televisão ligada – passava uns clipes de músicas agitadas. Sentamos no chão e começamos a comer e beber.

- Alice – comecei – fique longe do RedBull, vai te fazer mal – ela mostrou a língua

- a Bellinha tem razão – sorriu Emmett – você vai começar a pular e não deixar ninguém dormir.

- deixem de ser chatos! – ela pegou um RedBull não vai me fazer mal. Jasper passou a bebida a ela.

- depois! – Edward apontou para Jasper – você reclama que ela fica descontrolada.

Deu de ombros.

Ficamos conversando e bebendo por um longo tempo. Depois da maioria estar em seu auge – resolvemos dançar.

- vem? – Edward segurou minha mão quando uma batida gostosa começava a tocar.

Ele colocou a mão na minha cintura e me puxou para perto – a outra mão ele segurava uma Ice – deu um gole na bebida e me entregou. Sorri e tomei um pouco. Colocando a bebida na mesa.

Passou a mão pelas minhas costas dando uma leve puxada no meu rabo de cavalo – soltando o meu cabelo. Sacudi o cabelo e mordi os lábios – me virando de costas e rebolando um pouco.

Coloquei as mãos em seu quadril e rebolei descendo até o chão. Sem querer olhei para Alice que sorriu maliciosa para mim. Fiz cara de desentendida. Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

Virei-me de frente para Edward e o vi apertando os olhos – me apertei para sua cintura e toquei o seu rosto.

- o que foi? – perguntei.

Ele sorriu malicioso e apoiou a cabeça no meu pescoço – começou a beijá-lo devagar fazendo um rastro até a ponta da minha orelha.

- não devia brincar com o fogo, Bella! – deu uma mordida no lóbulo da minha orelha.

- talvez eu goste de brincar com o fogo, Eddie! – usei o apelido que ele odiava.

- não devia me chamar assim – me empurrou até a parede me prensando nela – vai pagar por isso – sorriu malicioso.

Quando pensei que ele iria me beijar a campainha tocou. Alice desligou a televisão e abriu a porta – era o sindico.

- Srta. Cullen! – sorriu – o sr. Hale se encontra?

- estou aqui – Jasper apareceu na porta – o que o senhor deseja?

- Sr. Hale, alguns vizinhos reclamam do barulho. O senhor poderia abaixar o som.

- claro! – Jasper sorriu e se despediu do sindico. – gente, vamos ter que parar – ele olhou para o relógio – cara! – bagunçou os cabelos – são duas da manhã, vamos arrumar isso aqui para daqui a pouco sairmos.

- o tempo passa e a gente nem vê – Edward disse dando um sorriso para mim – temos que limpar essa sujeira

Olhamos para a bagunça e gememos. Emmett e Jasper tinham a responsabilidade de colocar todas as malas no Jeep de Emmett – não sabiam a furada que entraram quando aceitaram em levar todas as malas de Alice para lá.

Alice e Rose foram ajudá-los com as malas na casa dos Cullen. Enquanto, Edward e eu tínhamos que lavar a louça.

- Bella! – ele enxugava os pratos – você ainda me deve pela dança.

- eu? Eu não fiz nada!

- fez sim. – jogou um pouco de sabão no meu nariz, onde eu retribui, que logo virou uma guerra.

Ria e me sujava mais do que jogava sabão nele.

- eu me rendo, eu me rendo! – disse levantando as duas mãos. – o que você vai querer?

Ele riu.

- um beijinho, vai! – ele fez biquinho e fechou os olhos.

- eu não vou te beijar! É nojento – menti e fiz uma careta

- ah! Por favor. – fez uma carinha de criança irresistível – só um.

Revirei os olhos e dei um selinho nele – correndo depois. Se me empolgasse, saberia que terminaríamos nus em cima um do outro.

Tomei um banho rápido – tentando evitar qualquer pensamento relacionado a Edward ou suas mãos grandes passando pelo meu corpo...Isabella! Se controle.

Bateram na porta duas vezes. Me tirando de qualquer pensamento incoerente.

- Bella! vamos – gritou Edward.

Ele continuava a socar a porta quando eu a abri enrolada numa toalha.

- mas o que foi? – respondi irritada.

- se vista logo, já iremos sair! – ele me olhou de baixo para cima – me diz um motivo agora para eu não te prensar naquela parede? – apontou a parede atrás de mim

- simples! – fechei a porta na cara dele. – Diga a Emmett que já estou descendo – gritei e voltei para o chuveiro me martirizando por não deixar Edward me prensar naquela parede.

***

Já havia tomado umas cinco latinhas de RedBull esperando a droga do Jeep de Emmett sair. – os garotos provavelmente faziam fofoquinha dentro da casa de Jasper, enquanto nós três estávamos rindo.

- eh! As princesinhas chegaram – gritei quando Jasper, Emmett e Edward saíram trancando a casa – até que enfim.

- eu quero ver! – disse Edward sentando-se ao meu lado – quando a tua pilha acabar. Você vai ficar mais chata que o normal

Dei um tapa em seu ombro.

- eu não sou chata.

- é sim! – gritou Emmett dando partida no carro – tirando a Alice, o Jasper e o Edward. Você é a mais chata daqui.

- Então eu sou a terceira mais legal? Na sua opinião!

- não, você é a terceira menos chata.

- Emmett por que eu ainda falo com você?

- por que eu sou bonito, e você se sente bonita na minha presença.

- Emmett, to te ignorando, ok!

- ignora não, Bellinha...

- Já chega vocês dois! – gritou Rosalie – minha cabeça daqui a pouco vai explodir. – estressada!

Eu e Alice quicavamos nos nossos lugares – estávamos muito ansiosas – não sei por que – de chegar na escola.

Assim que chegamos, vimos o estacionamento lotado e os alunos parecendo zumbis. Uma imagem muito mais bizarra do que segunda-feira de manhã depois de um domingo agitado.

O treinador Clapp com seu amigo apito gritava o nome de alguns alunos e seus respectivos ônibus.

- Garota Cullen e garota Hale! – gritou ele. Assim que nos viu descendo do Jeep – ônibus 6. – olhou sua lista novamente - Swan, Hale e os dois Cullen – gritou mais alto – ônibus 4. Entrem agora!

- sim, senhor! – Emmett bateu continência – marchando Swan – o retardado foi me empurrando. Muito doido pra uma única madrugada.

O ônibus quatro estava lotado. Nem de madrugada os alunos da LAHS sossegavam. Emmett e Edward já estavam sentados – em bancos diferentes – quando eu e Jasper entramos.

- já sei! – disse Emmett – vai sentar do lado do namorado, isso mesmo Isabella! Me exclui – revirei os olhos.

- isso – sentei ao seu lado – é para você parar de encher meu saco.

Ele me assistiu colocar os fones de ouvido e tirar o tênis – com os olhos brilhando.

- Ah Bells! – me abraçou com força – eu te amo tanto.

- Em-Em-EMMETT! – consegui dizer – me solta. Não...consigo...respirar! – ele me soltou e riu que nem uma criança – na boa, Rosalie tem que te carregar pra tudo quanto é canto. Você fica muito chato longe dela.

Ele fez uma caretinha e riu.

- é bom passar um tempo com a minha – ele aumentou o tom de voz – MELHOR AMIGA! – chutou a cadeira de Edward para provocar.

Ele olhou para trás.

- vai me substituir é? – levantou uma sobrancelha.

Jasper riu.

- e agora, Isabella? – sorriu – sendo disputada mais uma vez pelos irmãos Cullen.

Revirei os olhos.

- Eu vou ignorar vocês três. – virei para a janela – quando chegarmos me avisem.

Às vezes, eu tinha a sensação que a minha "pilha" acabava em um instante – sem avisos prévios. – uma hora eu estava agitada pela quantidade de energéticos que tomei outra, eu já estava dormindo feito uma criança depois de ficar o dia inteiro brincando.

***

Eram sete da manhã quando a gritaria dentro do ônibus começou – alunos agitados era igual a Bella perdendo o sono.

Mas não eram só os alunos que incomodavam o meu descanso – um calor sobrenatural apoderava-se do ônibus.

Me ajeitei na cadeira, franzindo o cenho – por causa do Sol que adentrava o ônibus.

- por que estamos parados? – resmunguei rouca chutando a cadeira do Edward.

Ele me encarou com cara de poucos amigos.

- ônibus quebrou. – respondeu dando de ombros.

- cadê o Emmett?

- está brincando com os meninos lá fora. – revirou os olhos – mais já que ele é seu melhor amigo, vai correndo atrás dele não é?

- começou o drama?

- vou te mostrar o tamanho do meu drama – olhou para mim seguido de um sorriso malicioso.

- vem! – mordi o lábio – me mostra o seu drama!

Nós rimos.

Acabou que Edward sentou-se ao meu lado para conversarmos melhor. Demorou mais uns quarenta minutos para sairmos de onde estávamos e seguirmos para o acampamento.

***

O acampamento Valley era o lugar mais arborizado que eu conhecia – criada no meio de Los Angeles, não poderia exigir muito mais do que palmeiras.

Desci do ônibus atrás de Jasper.

- Jazz! – chamei – ele se virou pra mim. Enquanto caminhávamos para o refeitório, onde seria a apresentação geral.

- sim?

- quando vai pedir a Alice em namoro? – mordi o lábio. Ele corou.

- eu não sei... – bagunçou aquela coisa loira que ele chama de cabelo.

- por que? Não gosta dela?

- não! – ele parou na minha frente – tem a Maria.

- você ta usando a Alice?

- garota, como você é precipitada?

- fale.

- nunca usaria a Alice, por que eu a amo – corou – só que quando eu comecei a ficar com ela, foi logo depois de terminar com a Maria, por causa dela...eu sou louco pela Alice. Mas eu acho que é cedo para pedi-la em namoro. Eu queria mas...

- Jasper! – segurei seus dois braços o forçando a olhar para mim – se você gosta dela, quem liga para as aparências? A peça logo em namoro antes que ela arrume outro, ou fique com outro garoto já que vocês não tem nada a sério.

Seu rosto ficou vermelho – parecia que estava ficando com raiva.

- ela é minha – sibilou mostrando a raiva.

- então oficialize.

Mudei de assunto rapidamente enquanto andávamos para o refeitório.

Chegamos lá, Emmett estava sentado entre Rose e Alice, Edward estava na frente dos três.

Dei um beijo na bochecha de Edward e sentei ao seu lado – Jasper sentou ao lado de Alice. Coloquei as duas pernas em cima do banco e me encostei em Edward – que apoiou a mão na minha coxa, por cima da calça jeans. Me pergunto por que não vim de short?

Começamos a conversar banalidades como todo mundo no refeitório. Até Alice sacar a câmera da bolsa.

Ela tirou várias fotos inclusive uma minha e de Edward.

- ah! Eu também quero. – Jacob disse atrás de mim – Bells, tira uma foto comigo. – ele me puxou do colo de Edward e fez biquinho.

Olhei para Alice.

- Gente, dá pra resistir a isso? – apontei para o biquinho de Jacob. – pode tirar Alice – dei um selinho em Jacob. Enquanto Alice batia a foto. – deixa eu ver!

Peguei a câmera de Alice – voltando a encostar em Edward – Jacob voltou a andar rebolando a bunda gostosa dele.

- por que você não tira foto assim comigo? – disse Edward com voz de criança – tudo é o Black agora?

Soltei um suspiro olhando-o

- Meu Deus! – estalei um beijo em sua bochecha – isso tudo é ciúmes?

- você é só minha, Bells! Minha Bella. – sorriu.

- prometo que... – fui interrompida por uma microfonia bastante alta.

- Bom dia alunos da Los Angeles High! – gritou uma mulher de cabelos cor de mogno. – como estão?

- agora melhores! – sussurrou Edward no meu ouvido enquanto eu dava um tapa em seu braço.

- Eu sei que provavelmente vocês não se lembram de mim – a mulher continuou. Ela me lembrava alguém só que eu não reconhecia – mas eu lembro de vocês. E...Uau! como vocês cresceram. – sorriu. Ela vestia uma blusa branca com o nome do acampamento – para quem não se lembra eu sou Heidi Volturi e serei a monitora feminina desse ano.

Céus! Como eu não lembrava dela? Heidi – tirando Esme – era a mulher mais doce que eu conhecia. Ela fora a monitora das garotas da ultima vez que eu estive aqui. Só que ela não era tão bonita quanto está agora.

- eu sei, eu sei! – sacudiu os cabelos de um lado para o outro – eu to linda né? – riu. Enquanto o time masculino assobiava – mas eu casei gente. – os garotos suspiraram. – quero que vocês conheçam o monitor masculino desse ano.

Um cara alto e forte apareceu no palco improvisado.

- bom dia! – tinha voz grossa – seus putos, também não lembram de mim, não é? – nós rimos. – Sou Felix, prazer! Serei monitor dos garotos, e se eu achar bebida no quarto de vocês vão todas para o bar da minha nova casa.

- E eu! – uma voz de onde não sabia de onde vinha. – bem! Vocês sabem quem eu sou. – ele apareceu com seu sorriso sincero e infantil que eu lembrava de anos.

- Tio Orgasmo! – gritaram todos os alunos fazendo barulho.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Observações:**

**- **desculpem pela demora. Foi mt mal.

- espero que gostem desse capitulo

* * *

**Links:**

**- **roupa da Bella: h t t p : / / www . polyvore . com / cgi / set ? id = 14194412

* * *

**Respondendo Reviews:**

_**Ana D**__ – Obrigada querida, cabana 18 vai divertir mt gente. Espero que goste. Bgs.  
_

_**Gabi-chan**__ – Obrigada florzinha. Espero que goste desse. Desculpe a demora. Bgs.  
_

_**Te –**__ Obrigada florzinha. Espero qe goste desse. Bgs._

_**Thays –**__ To postando. Espero que goste. Bgs.  
_

_**Vanessa –**__ Atualizada agora. Que bom, flrzinha *-* bgs._

_**Dada cullen –**__ que bom que você gostou. Boa coisa de garotas puras não vem não. agora coisas boas como garotas que nem a Bella...pode dizer que vem sim. FOHUAOSDASDHA. Bgs_

_**Feer –**__ calma, calma! Tive um excesso de bloqueio o que não me permitiu escrever em nenhuma delas. Espero que goste desse capitulo. Bgs_

_**|B. Lautner**__ – Obrigada florzinha! Acho que esse também ficou engraçado. Espero que goste. Bgs.  
_

**

* * *

**

**Ta vendo o botãozinho verde, sexy ( ou não) aqui em baixo! Isso esse mesmo, escrito: Review this Story/ Chapter, clica nele e me diz que ta lendo ou um comentário.**

**Beeeijocas! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota da Mariana: **_Isso não é uma alucinação, isso é sim uma atualização. Bom, primeiramente uma imensa desculpas a todas as minhas criaturinhas cuti-cuti da tia. Maaas, quem leu o meu perfil, sabe o que é que me impede de atualizar._

_Beijos no coraçãozinho de vocês, espero que gostem._

_

* * *

_

Oh, the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride

_(Com o sabor dos seus lábios, eu entro numa viagem)_

You're toxic, I'm slippin' under

_(Você é arma tóxica, estou derretendo)_

Oh, the taste of your poison paradise

_(Com o sabor de um paraíso de veneno)_

**Toxic – Britney Spears**

**...  
**

Bella POV

Quando se tem 12 anos. Alguns apelidos são complicados de se entender. Quando se chega aos 17 – com uma experiência nata de duplos sentidos – você vê como as coisas são de verdade.

Aro Volturi – conhecido como Tio Orgasmo, desde que fazíamos o jardim de infância – dizia que quando ficássemos mais velhos entenderíamos o que significava aquilo. Hoje eu vejo, que naquela _porra_ daquele acampamento só tinha pervertido.

Os alunos da _LAHS_ estavam fazendo o maior barulho possível – Aro era o cara mais _foda _que conhecíamos e agora com a gente com mais idade; Provavelmente os papos ficaram mais _picantes_.

- Calem a boca. Porra – ele gritou – to com saudades da minha voz.

Nós continuamos fazendo barulho. Até Heidi forçar outra microfonia.

- meu ouvido. – coloquei as mãos nas orelhas.

- gente. – Heidi tomou o microfone – o Tio Orgasmo quer falar.

Nós rimos.

- Caralho, como vocês cresceram. – disse Aro – Mike Newton continua com cara de bebe – apontou e nós rimos – Eric Yorkie continua nerd – nós rimos mais ainda. Ele continuou falando de alguns alunos, passando pelas fileiras – Os irmãos Cullen, uou. Emmett você ta fortinho. – nós rimos – Alice continua do mesmo tamanho, né? – o refeitório inteiro ria feito uns loucos – e Edward. – ele olhou pra mim – quem é a namoradinha? Aluna nova?

Corei quando todos me encaravam.

- não. – continuou Aro – eu conheço você. – ele deu um meio sorriso – Hale não. Rosalie está ali. – apontou.

_Porra_, Aro estava velho mesmo, me confundir com Rosalie era tenso. Rose sempre foi loira, alta, bonita. Rosalie sempre foi muito boa e eu sempre fui a _pequena_ Bella.

- Edward quem é sua namorada? – Aro me encarava intensamente.

- ela não é minha namorada.

O refeitório inteiro fez barulho.

- Ah ta. – disse Emmett – eu quem sou.

- Sou eu Aro – respondi – Bella Swan.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Bellinha? – ele sorriu – você está...

- Gostosa. – alguém gritou.

- eu sei. – sorri de brincadeira – oi Aro.

Ele falou com mais alguns alunos e depois voltou a falar do acampamento.

- bom, agora que vocês estão mais velhos as atividades serão diferentes – disse Aro – esse ano, faremos uma competição entre escolas. A Los Angeles High ficará com a cor vermelha. A escola vencedora terá o premio de cem mil dólares para a instituição.

Começamos a gritar.

- vocês competiram com mais duas escolas em várias categorias que devem se inscrever. Eu serei o monitor geral de vocês, então é pra me obedecerem, nada de sexo. – nós fizemos barulho, de novo – e caso forem fazer, tem camisinhas nos quartos.

- Pedimos que se juntem em grupos de cinco, do_ mesmo_ sexo, crianças. Para a divisão das cabanas. – disse Heidi

Aro voltou a falar mais um pouco e depois se retirou. Olhei para Rose e Alice e já tínhamos a certeza que ficaríamos juntas.

- quem a gente chama? – perguntei.

- Angela. – disse Rose dando de ombros - Não gosto de mais ninguém nessa escola.

- Rosalie, você não gosta de ninguém. – disse Alice que fez sinal para Angela – Ang.

Ela veio andando até perto da gente e me abraçou pelas costas.

- oi Allie. – sorriu docemente.

- quer dividir a cabana com a gente?

- claro – sorriu – vamos buscar a nossa chave, então.

Nós quatro levantamos e fomos em direção à saída. Lá, nós recebemos três camisas vermelhas com o nome da escola e um panfleto das atividades que tínhamos que nos inscrever.

- Aro – chamei-o – tem como ficarmos em cabanas pra quatro?

- lamento Bellinha, mas o número está certinho. Tem que ser cinco. – ele deu um meio sorriso.

- Como assim eu não vou ficar com vocês? – alguém falou mais alto atrás de nós.

- é simples, Jéssica. – disse Tanya – nós já decidimos que a Samantha virá conosco.

- e eu?

- tem uma vaga aqui. – respondeu Aro

Jéssica olhou e nos encarou com os olhos arregalados. Depois se voltou para Tanya.

- Pelo menos Rosalie é popular.

- me chupa garota. – disse Rose, fazendo a cara mais assustada do mundo – sai de mim, não gosto de você.

Eu, Alice e Ang rimos.

- eu quero ficar com vocês. – disse Jéssica – e como vocês não tem outra opção, ficaram comigo. – sorriu maliciosa.

- só um conselho – fiquei na sua frente – está tendo a idéia do _inferno_ que será a sua vida, dividindo quarto conosco?

- ou o _inferno_ que será a _sua_ vida, Swan. – ela deu um meio sorriso – um dos Cullen ou o Hale será _meu_.

- sonha, _querida_.

Passei a sua frente e peguei minha chave, junto com a mochila e sai na frente.

Cabana 31. Cinco camas, cinco cômodas no estilo _lenhador_ e um banheiro micro. Era assim que eu teria que passar o resto das minhas férias.

Sem contato com televisão e Internet, e fazendo atividades que fazia há cinco anos.

Arrumei minhas coisas em uma das cômodas. Deixando coisas como maquiagens e portas-retrato em cima dela.

- Alice. – chamei enquanto fazia um rabo de cavalo em meu cabelo – o que planeja pra hoje?

- desculpa Bella. – ela mordeu o lábio – Jasper me chamou pra sair.

- hmmm. – Rosalie prendeu aquele sorriso malicioso – não esqueça de pedir à Aro camisinhas.

- Rose! – Allie disse espantada.

- o que é? – levantou a sobrancelha perfeitamente feita – Emmett já foi pedir várias para Aro, não que ele não tenha trazido.

- você quer mesmo evitar uma gravidez. – disse e nós rimos – vou dar uma volta. – peguei meu celular e fui passando a lista de contatos.

- Alo, Edward. – Rose imitou a minha voz, fazendo com os dedos o telefone – vamos ali rapidinho nos agarrar?

Fiquei vermelha. Enquanto as duas _vadias_ riam.

Sai da cabana, com o telefone ao ouvido. Enquanto andava, alguém me abraçou e tirou o telefone da minha mão.

- não precisa ligar, eu já ouvi. – Edward riu ao pé do meu ouvido, causando arrepio.

- ei. – sorri, retribuindo o beijo – dividindo a cabana com quem?

- Emmett e Jasper. – revirou os olhos.

- novidade. Quem mais?

- Jacob e Seth.

- cuidado com Jacob. – eu ri – ele pode te atacar durante a noite.

- acha que eu não sei? – ele me encarou – já me decidi que metade da noite eu durmo com um olho aberto, a outra metade eu durmo com o outro.

Eu ri.

- isso seria engraçado.

Enquanto andávamos e conversávamos, umas garotas que eu tinha certeza, não serem da LAHS, passaram e olharam para Edward como se fosse um _pedaço_ de carne, muito do bem passado.

Ele sorriu para elas e piscou um olho, as três suspiraram pesadamente e eu de _vela_ nisso tudo.

- isso foi totalmente desnecessário. – falei e sai andando.

- Bella. – ele me abraçou pelas costas – não precisa ficar com ciúmes, eu sou todinho seu. –sussurrou em meu ouvido me fazendo arrepiar.

- você não sabe onde está se metendo. – falei no mesmo tom de voz.

- pode acreditar que eu sei. – começou a beijar meu pescoço.

Tinha gente demais a nossa volta e eu estava começando a ficar quente. Edward beijando meu pescoço daquele jeito era intenso demais.

- Edward... – mais gemi o seu nome do que qualquer outra coisa – aqui não.

- por que, minha Bella? – derreti em seus braços. – prefere na cabana 18?

- seria um ótimo lugar.

* * *

**Obs**: Olá crianças. Não ta mt grande, mas eu to tentando pelo menos escrever um pouquinho toda vez que eu puder. Bom, eles não são nem um pouco santos deu pra perceber, né. Espero que gostem do capitulo.

* * *

**Eu sei que eu não to adiantando capitulo lindo para receber review – mas como a culpa não é minha. Acho que eu mereço sim, vai lá pessoinha legal, clica no botãozinho sedutor ai em baixo e diz o que achou do capitulo lindo pra mim?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota da autora: **Ah gente! Quero dizer que sinto muito e desviando das pedras, eu sinto muito. Esse ano foi complicado e como agora eu to de férias. Eu vou postar mais. Espero que gostem do capitulo. São 1h da manhã e eu tô caindo de sono. Mas devo isso a vocês, irei atualizar logo as outras fics.

* * *

I don't wanna lie,

_(Eu não quero mentir, )_

I'm gonna take what you're giving

_(Eu vou pegar o que você está dando)_

'cause I know you're willing,

_(Porque eu sei que você está disposto, )_

To take me all the way…you got me right here.

_(Para me levar até o fim... você me pegou aqui. )_

Combustible. and I can't wait to finally explode.

_(Combustível. E eu não posso esperar para finalmente explodir.)_

**The Big Bang – Rock Mafia**

...

[Bella POV]

Há sete anos, em mais uma noite de fogueira e histórias de terror naquele acampamento – Aro nos contava o conto da Cabana dezoito. Uma cabana mal assombrada onde ninguém entrava de jeito algum. O conto foi tão aterrorizante que ninguém se atreveu a ir a tal cabana – exceto a idiota aqui e o melhor amigo dela – tudo por culpa de um maldito jogo de verdade ou conseqüência. Outro maldito jogo de verdade ou conseqüência.

Eu, pequena com as pernas parecendo dois gravetos, atrás de Edward - inteligente esperto e tudo o que uma criança superdotada poderia ser. – Com a bunda que não passava nem vento, nós entramos na cabana e – não aconteceu nada. Nem um ventinho fora de hora, nem nada. Por um momento fiquei decepcionada, gostaria de ver algo diferente, depois fiquei aliviada ao saber que realmente não tinha nada.

Então foi aí que Edward teve a brilhante idéia de que, toda vez que fossemos matar as atividades chatas, poderíamos matar ali. Tinha cama e tudo mais. Só o chuveiro que não funcionava e nem as luzes. Mas quem ligava pra isso, se tínhamos a companhia um do outro? Dizíamos a todos que a cabana estava trancada, para que ninguém pudesse entrar no nosso cantinho especial.

Agora, eu não entendia muito bem o que tinha dado em mim para estar indo com Edward para a cabana 18 logo agora. Ela era muito afastada das outras, quase no meio da floresta – e depois de ter soltado o bendito _"seria um ótimo lugar" _eu comecei a rir, fingindo que era palhaçada. Eu não iria me meter no meio do mato com Edward, sabendo que meus hormônios, e os deles, estavam à flor da pele. Nem pensar.

- Então. – ele me encarou com os olhos cheios de malicia – o que quer fazer?

- Bom, eu estou com fome, não sei você.

- Também. O almoço só sai daqui a pouco.

- Você poderia me ajudar a escolher uma atividade, hein?

- Claro. Afinal, - ele chegou perto demais, de novo – eu não poderia estar fazendo mais nada. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Idiota.

[...]

Quando Aro disse que tinha diversas atividades, ele não estava brincando. Eu estava deitada no colo de Edward na ponta do píer. Nós riamos muito das atividades babacas que estava no folheto. Qual é, o que Xadrez humano tinha de legal?

- Você poderia tentar líderes de torcida, já é insuportável.

- Você é tão legal. – o encarei e me ajeitei em seu colo – Pensa Edward! Não tenho o dia inteiro.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Sei lá, gata. – deu de ombros – tem tanta coisa inútil aqui.

- você vai fazer o que?

- cozinha. – mostrou o sorriso torto que eu tanto amava. – Por que não vai comigo? Eles precisam de pelo de duas pessoas pra cozinhar, fora das atividades grupais.

- pode ser. Assim poderemos passar um tempo juntos sem a interferência de ninguém.

- isso seria ótimo.

Eu levantei e ajeitei os shorts. Nós dois fomos andando de mãos dadas até a cozinha para eu me escrever, depois fomos passear um pouco falando besteiras como sempre.

O sinal do almoço tocou, não a muito tempo, encontramos nosso grupo no refeitório. Emmett com um prato imenso e Alice comendo só mato. Peguei dois hambúrgueres e uma soda; e sentei junto a eles.

- como você é magra? – perguntou Alice

- ausência de culpa, meu amor. – mandei um beijo pra ela

- Onde estavam? - ela encarou a Edward e a mim – Procurei vocês a manhã inteira.

- Estávamos ocupados, Alice. Não enche – respondeu Edward de boca cheia.

- Fazendo coisas que não deviam – comentou Rose – aposto.

- A mesma coisa que eu estava fazendo com você, ursinha?

- Não começa Emmett – o cortei – vocês começam assim e depois fazem com que eu queira virar freira.

- hm, - ele segurou a risada – você? Freira? Edward ficaria decepcionado. Afinal, com todo o seu conteúdo ele fica maluquinho...

- Emmett. – Edward o repreendeu e ele sorriu – já chega.

- É só uma brincadeira, gente. Nós estamos de volta a...

- Atenção alunos! – chamou Aro por um dos microfones – Às três e meia todos, sem exceção, devem comparecer no gramado central para a apresentação das bandeiras. Os alunos das bandas dos colégios e as lideres de torcida deverão comparecer agora ao auditório central. – Alguns alunos levantaram – Chamamos também a presença das alunas Macie Johnson da San Diego High, Ella Foster da San Francisco High, Stacie London da Sacramento High e Rosalie Hale da Los Angeles High; Para nos ajudarmos. Obrigado e vão a merda – ele soltou a sua risadinha diabólica de sempre.

- Tudo sobra pra mim. Puta que pariu. – Rose xingou e se levantou. Deu um beijo em Emm, daqueles bem melosos e nos encarou – Isabella e Edward quero levar um papo sério com vocês.

Ela saiu marchando. Estranha.

Rosalie sempre foi meio esquisita. Sabe, o que tinha de linda; tinha de bipolar e estranha. Nós terminamos de comer e fomos conversar perto das árvores. Assim que deram três e meia estava um mar de camisas vermelhas, verdes, azuis e amarelas no gramado central.

Havia um palco imenso com Aro e Heidi conversando. Não demorou muito para que eles viessem falar conosco, explicando que teríamos uma super competição. Um inter colegial para ser mais exata. A escola vencedora levaria, não só os computadores, como uma festa no Hotel Plaza em Nova York, com todas as despesas pagas.

Eu já havia ido a Nova York ano retrasado. A cidade era linda, luzes, luzes e mais luzes. E estava louca para ir de novo.

Heidi prendeu os cabelos e encarou cada equipe.

- Não quero confusão entre vocês, podem ter relacionamentos, mas nada de brigas. Hoje, como não dá mais tempo para atividades iremos fazer uma coisa básica. Pedimos que sentem-se no chão – nós começamos a nos sentar e quando estavam todos sentados ela continuou - Hoje iremos fazer um concurso. Só tem um problema – ela fez um pouco de suspense e disse – só poderá quem estiver solteiro. – Alguns garotos gritaram. Eu revirei os olhos – será o concurso do beijo.

Ela explicou as regras. Seriam oito escolhidos de cada equipe. Quatro garotos e quatro garotas. Escolheriam então uma garota e um garoto para se beijarem. Se descobrissem quem era, a equipe ganhará dez pontos. Se errassem a equipe perderia quinze pontos.

[...]

Minha vida era uma droga e eu odiava a Alice. Porque eu estava naquele maldito palco com quase 700 pessoas olhando pra mim? Ahn? Ah! Porque Rosalie é uma escrota que namora o Emmett. Filha da Puta.

Eu encarava o chão, como se fosse furá-lo com os olhos. Aro vendou todos da equipe vermelha. Eu tinha quatro opções pra ser beijada. Eric, e morreria já que Angela faria o favor de me matar – não se deve beijar garoto que a amiga está afim. Tá no manual da amiga –. Mike – meu ex maluco, que se com certeza eu o beijasse, acharia que tínhamos voltado. Jacob – o que seria o mais natural, pois ele era meu melhor amigo e com certeza não haveria maldade quando se vê que a bissexualidade dele está mais para homossexualidade do que para heterossexualidade. E Edward, alguém que eu queria e não queria beijar.

Fiquei mentalizando "Por favor o Jacob, por favor o Jacob" até Aro dizer para beijarmos. Ah merda! Eu conhecia aquele beijo.

.

.

.

* * *

**Eu sei que eu não to adiantando capitulo lindo para receber review – mas como a culpa não é minha. Acho que eu mereço sim, vai lá pessoinha legal, clica no botãozinho sedutor ai em baixo e diz o que achou do capitulo lindo pra mim?**


End file.
